


Sometimes I Feel Like Giving Up, But I Just Can't...

by flickawhip



Series: FlickPhanie  - The Hurt/Comfort Saga [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Just letting out a little emotional drama.AU as heck, obviously.





	Sometimes I Feel Like Giving Up, But I Just Can't...

“Flick...”

She knows that voice, knows it really well. Still she can’t stop yet. Rage has built up, rage she’s been letting out with training, hitting the dummy harder and harder as she let the rage out. Now though she was forced to stop, the woman slipping between her and the dummy, forcing her to look at her. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing you can fix...”

“Tell me...”

The words are soft, almost pleading. Stephanie rarely does this, put herself bodily between someone and the dummy when it’s clearly someone letting out their anger, this time though, this time she’s worried. She’s seen the bloody knuckles Flick comes home with far to often to let her keep going. 

“Steph...”

Flick sighs, then, finally lets it all out. How hopeless she’s been feeling, how lost she feels, how much pain her father drove into her for years. She knows she should have told Stephanie before, still she doesn’t know how to tell her... has never really known how. She’s only telling her now because Stephanie won’t let her leave until she does.

“Flick...”

Stephanie’s voice is soft, her sigh soft even as she steps to curl her arms around the other woman, tucking herself into her arms with a small sigh, she can feel Flick shaking and tightens her grip, smiling into Flick’s collarbone when the girl sighs and curls her arms around her a little. She’s missed this, having Flick so close, so warm. 

“I’ll _kill_ him if he comes _anywhere near_ you...”

Flick laughs softly, pressing a soft kiss to Stephanie’s hairline, glad she opened up at last. 

“God, I love you...”


End file.
